The purpose of the invention is to facilitate the testing of devices which are called drop wires. In certain textile equipment such as creels and associated winders, lengths of yarn are run through drop wire elements. More particularly, such an element is a needle-like device formed of conductive material and having an eye at one end. The yarn passes through the eye and since the yarn is under tension, it serves to suspend its associated drop wire against gravitational force. However, should the yarn break, the drop wire falls to engage a bus which is connected to a power supply. A circuit is thereby completed from the power supply through the drop wire to a relay which, when energized, functions to interrupt a separate power supply to the winder motor and simultaneously closes a circuit between the separate power supply and an electromagnetic brake. The latter brings the motor to a quick stop. The operator then locates the broken length of yarn, repairs same, and restarts the operation.
Historically, a problem which has been encountered is that a drop wire may not be functioning properly to complete a circuit to the relay when the length of yarn associated with the drop wire breaks. Consequently, it is necessary to periodically check each of the drop wires to be sure that it is in operative condition. Obviously, this can be done in the manner described above, shutting down the winder for each test, but such a procedure is time-consuming, anti-productive, and causes unnecessary wear and tear on the electromagnetic braking system.